Final Countdown
by GoldenHeart7
Summary: A Forbiden ritual has been actavated to summon a ancient evil that has been locked away for 10,000 years. Jaden and his Friends must find away to stop it because they only have 20 days to get ready. But will it be 20 days before the end? please R
1. Prologue

Prologue

"This is going to be better then the first."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"It's a meteor shower," said Jaden

"Jaden, this is the second one in two weeks," said Syrus "Don't you find that kind of odd"

"Not in the least, Neos loves watching these meteor showers," said Jaden

"Easy for you to say, at any moment one of those meteors could come and hit me" Syrus said quivering in a wimpy voice.

"Come on Sy that never happens except in movies like the movie Meteor Man (It is a real movie)

"I guess you right now don't stay up too long. Tomorrow the cards up for auction well be on display."

"All right" said Jaden

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Wile the Jaden watched the meteors, one of the meteors came crashing down into the Forrest, were the sacred beast were buried. Once the meteor was on solid ground it cracked open and a shadow figure arose from it. But who or what was this new thing. Was it a duel monster, something from the shadow realm or some place worse? Something new made it way hear. But what could it be?


	2. Ticket Tugofwar

This my first Yu-gi-oh GX fanfict

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 1 Ticket Tug-of-war

"Jaden where are you!" yelled Syrus and Hassleberry. "Your best friend is looking for you."

"You guys at it again? Jaden just went to the card shop to see the new display case of the special ways to win a duel. There going up for auction at the end of the month" said Bastion, putting his hand over his face.

"What are the three special ways?" asked Syrus

"You joking, right?" said Hassleberry "No wonder they shouldn't allow first graders to the academy."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" yelled Syrus.

"If you want to know I'll tell you, Final Countdown, Destiny Board, and Exodia"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Over at the Card shop…

"Wow, I can't wait until I win the cards!" said Jaden ecstatically

"You wish, the cards will be in my deck, Slacker," said Chazz, buying his ticket.

"There you are Jaden," said Hasslebarry

"Where's Sy at?" asked Jaden.

"He locked himself in the janitor's closet, he thought you were in there." said Hassleberry. "I just came to by myself a ticket for the auction."

"Sorry, dino-brain, I just got the last ticket, you're out of luck" said Chazz, sneering.

"First of all, dino-_leg_ would be more appropriate, and secondly, you had better and that ticket over, solder. Pronto."

"I'd rather use the Ojamas, dino-brain."

"Speaking of the Ojamas, I think I have the answer to your problem."

"Fine" they both said

They pulled out there Duel Disc "Get your game on" they both said

"I'll start things off with my X-head Canon in attack mode and one card face down." Said Chazz

"My turn, I summon Gealasaurus and that was a special summon. Now I sacrifice him to bring Dark Driceratops to battle. Now attack X-head Canon. I end with a face down"

"That was one lucky move I play premature barrel to bring back X-head canon at the cost of 800 points. Then I bring out V-tiger jet and the magic of frontline base, this allows me to equip V-tiger jet with W-winged catapult. But why keep them out when I can remove them from play to call out VW-Tiger catapult. I play Ojama Ride this allows me to discard the three Ojamas to summon up to three more machine types so I bring out y-dragon head and Z-mettle tank. Now I remove them from play to bring out XYZ-Dragon Canon. I know the saying 2 is better then 1, but this time 1 is better then 2 apishly when the one in mind is VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Canon"

"Sam hell" said Hasslebarry.

"Now attack his Driceratops.

Score so far

Chazz: 2600

Hasslebarry 3400

_If I don't come up with something to take that thing down I'll louse the duel._

"I play Elementsaurus in defense mode that's it."

"That's it? What a waste. I play Dragon Catapult Canon's ability now by discarding one card from my hand I get to remove one of your cards from play, so much for your defense. Now attack him directly," said Chazz

"Not so fast I play a trap, its called Survival instinct it allows me to remove Dinos from play and I gain 500 points for each so I'll remove 3."

"Still My attack goes thru. And I play a face down"

Score

Chazz 2600

Hasslebarry 1900

"My turn, I draw and summon Tyranno Infinite, for every Dino removed from play he gains 1000 points. So that's 4000. Attack is Catapult Canon"

Chazz 1600

Hasslebarry 1900

"My turn, I play my face down Ojama Nala Were this allows me to bring back you know who from the graveyard, the three Ojamas now I activate my other face down Ojama Delta Hurricane you no what that means all of you cards on the field are destroyed. Now I polymerization to fuse the three stooges together to for Ojama King In defense mode."

"Big mistake Chazz, Arceomist front and center, but he will be dismasted with alternate evaluation so he gets replaced with Black Tirano. Just to let you know never get between this monster and his pray because if offence monsters you be lacken, Black Tirano comes attacking" said Hasslebarry, switching his eyes to dino eyes. "Directly" "Black Tirano foreword march."

Chazz flue back into a card shelf, and the ticket landed at Hasslebarry's feet.

"What no this can't be, I lost!" yelled Chazz "Give me that ticket!" he yelled running at Hasslebarry. Hasslebarry bent down to pick up the ticket and Chazz tripped over him and crashed into the display case.

"New recorded, 3 flips before stopping," said Jaden

"Hasslebarry!" Yelled Sirius "You think its funny locking me in the janitor's closet?"

"Vary," replied Hasslebarry "But one question, how did you get out of there?"

"Crawled threw a vent, and what is Chazz doing upside down?"

"Tripped!" yelled Chazz

"We have our tickets so lets go, Crowler will give us detention if were late one more time."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Late that night Jaden, Syrus, and Hasslebarry snuck into the card shop to see the cards…

"Well once we win those cards we will be hard to beet," said Hasslebarry

"News flash, one of us is all ready hard to beet!" Yelled Syrus

"Guys, keep it down" Said Jaden "You don't want us to get heard do you?"

When they spotted the card case they saw some thing they did not expect, the shadow figure from before was stealing the cards.

"Hay I don't think those belong to you" said Hasslebarry

The figure looked at Hasslebarry and growled. "They do now," said the Figure.

Hasslebarry ran at the monster and started punching at it.

Jaden and Sirius were looking on. "There's Hasslebarry with a left there's, Hasslebarry with a right" said Jaden "Smack!" "There goes Hasslebarry"

Hasslebarry was sent flying behind the front desk. When he got up, Hasslebarry dived at the monster with a fist, the beast just sidestepped and Hasslebarry went crashing into the front desk. The monster went over to the window with the cards and dove out it (The window was shut)

"Ok, I've heard of shadow riders, but shadow divers." Said Jaden

"Guys, I think its time to go," said Sirius

"Good point," said Hasslebarry "What in Sam Hell was that thing, it Stoll the rare cards"

"I know what to do," said Jaden "Since that thing jumped out the window it had to of landed in the mane walkway, so lets see if we can catch that thing"

"Good idea" the others said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As soon as they got outside the thing was gone.

"Were did it go?" said Jaden

"It vanished," said Hasslebarry

"I don't know but I think I need a change of shorts" said Syrus

"What ever that thing was something tells me that it will be back and maybe just maybe it has something to do with the meteor showers, because what ever we are facing could be worse then any thing we've dealt with before

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

With the cards gone what will happen with the auction? Will they be able to reclaim the cards? And who or what is this shadow figure?


	3. Framed

Chapter 2 Framed

It was vary next day; Jaden was awake before everyone else still trying to figure out what they saw last night.

What was that thing we saw last night? It couldn't have been a duel monster spirit because Syrus saw it. And it wasn't Chazz or Crowler because the thing jumped threw a window that closed without breaking it. We half to get the cards back no madder what. Well since I am the first one up more breakfast for me.

One hour later everyone was up. Like always Jaden, Syrus and Hasslebarry were late to Crowler's class. It wasn't long after they sat down when Crowler spoke.

"Mr. Hasslebarry, Chancellor Shepard would like to see you in his office."

"What in Sam hell did I do" berated out Hasslebarry.

"I don't know, just go"

"Is he in trouble" Syrus whispered to Jaden

Jaden surged

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Up in Chancellor Shepard's office…

Hasslebarry wondered what did he do wrong.

"Mr. Hasslebarry where were you last night?"

"At the card shop" said Hasslebarry "Why?"

"Because we have footage of you stealing the cards that were up for auction"

"Now why would I want to steal cards for the auction witch I all ready have a ticket for?"

"Maybe you just couldn't wait until then. So just give back the cards and I will let you go"

"But I don't have the cards, and I demand to see the footage"

"Fine"

The footage showed Hasslebarry fighting what appeared to be no one.

"I see you put on a show for the camera."

"I was fighting a shadow figure trying to get the cards back. That thing was the one that stole the cards."

"Hasslebarry, I'm not shore if I should believe you, you're the only one on the camera"

"Its Sergeant Hasslebarry to you Shepard, Even search me I don't have the cards!"

"Deck, Mr. Hasslebarry, now"

"No"

"Give me you deck!" Growled Shepard

"I don't have the cards"

"I said give me your deck"

"Fine"

"I'm going to hang onto this until further knottiest" said Shepard "and you will get detention for the rest of the week and you will be a slifer red, pulse you have lost your chance of wining the cards even if the cards are found. Now go."

Just out side the door Jaden and Syrus were lessening to what was going on. Hasslebarry walked out.

"What happened in there?" asked Jaden

"Didn't you hear, I've become a slifer red, I got detention for the rest of the week, I lost my chance of wining the cards at the auction, and to top it all off my deck was taking away from me until further knottiest."

"We must find away to get the cards back, but how?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back at the Slifer dorm…

This isn't fare being punished for some crime I didn't even comment," thought Hasslebarry who was stirring a pot of macaroni and cheese, when the phone rang. Hasslebarry answered it. "Hello slifer dorm"

"Yes may I speak with Hasslebarry?"

"You're talking to him"

"Good because this is your farther"

"Hi pop, what's up," said Hasslebarry nervously

"What's up is a call from Chancellor Shepard saying you stole the cards form the card shop"

"I did no such thing"

"You provably did seeing how week your deck is you needed those cards you never dueled in you life"

"Yes I have, I've dueled my friend Jaden, Sirius"

"You lost those duels right"

"Yes, but I also dueled a Spanish chef with a bag over his head and 12 other people with the same strategies. And I won those duels"

"Shore you did, you couldn't duel you way around a monkey"

"On the contrary I did it was my vary first duel"

"What! I just about had it with you mouth…………" Click. Hasslebarry hung up. "Man you try to tell the truth and no one believes you except you friends and the dorm's cat." He said going back to his macaroni and cheese witch over flowed and was on fire. "Fire!"

All of a sudden the door opened and Jaden and Syrus burst in with fire extinguishers and shot at the fire getting Hasslebarry in the process.

"You ok Hasslebarry" asked Jaden

"Yes, but why dose it smell like wet cat hare in hear?"

Meowwwwww!

"Sorry Pharaoh"

"I just got off the phone with my father. Shepard told him what they think I did. I was framed!"

"I know but how will be able to convince them that you didn't steal the cards"

"Well until then we will half to make you a new deck, but what?"

"I have just the cards," said Jaden "Elemental Heroes"

Syrus looked puzzled "I don't see it"

"Maybe Bastion will let you barrow one of his six decks"

"If any of the decks have dinosaurs in them" said Hasslebarry

"I don't know if he has any dinosaurs in them but maybe he can bulled one for you"

"Its all right guys I will just wait until I get my deck back from that jerk Shepard"

"All right but you will miss all the fun."

Jaden and Syrus left.

"I hope I can get those cards back. Maybe if I show them I don't have the cards I'll get my deck back"


	4. Jaden vs The Shadow

Chapter 3 Jaden vs. the Shadow figure

Note there will be a duel in this chapter and all the monsters used by the shadow figure do not exist

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Once the peaces are in place the greatest beast will rise and destroy the world, Even Zork will beg for defeat," said the shadow figure placing final countdown on the safe were the Sacred Beast were held. The peaces of Exodea were put around the top of it and the destiny board letters spelled out final below it. Then a beam shot up into the ski and a bolt of lightning came down on the cards.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Over at the Ra yellow dorm…

"Bastion I need your help I need a new dinosaur deck right away" said Hasslebarry

"Well I'll see if I have any around but…" said Bastion

"Either that or do you have copies of the cards that were up for auction?"

"No, why?"

"The cards were stolen, I saw the thing that took them and I have two kinds of proof black and blue"

"Bastion! Hasslebarry!" Yelled Syrius, bursting into the room

"What is it?" asked Hasslebarry

"A lightning bolt just struck the spot were the Sacred Beast were buried"

"The Sacred what?" asked Hasslebarry

"Beast" said Bastion "The most dangerous cards in the game"

"Lets just make sure the cards didn't make it on the menu for deep-fired duel monster. Come on."

Jaden, Alexis, and Chazz were waiting out side.

They ran through the forest to the spot where they saw the shadow figure.

"It the monster from the other night" said Jaden

"Your right" said Syrius

"That's the thing that stole the cards," said Hasslebarry

"What is it doing?" asked Chazz

"It looks like a ritual," said Bastion

"But the question of the day is, why?" asked Alexis

"I don't know but it seems to be that it needed the cards," said a voice

"Zane" they all said

"What are you doing hear big bro" asked Sirius

"I should ask you the same question," said Zane

"You know I can hear you from over hear," said the Shadow figure

"Ok what do you want with the cards?" said Jaden

"There power"

"Explain" said Jaden

"I will if you agree to duel me and defeat me. However if you louse all of your soles will be mine"

"Jaden don't" said Syrius

"I will only if I win you give back the cards"

"You can take them I don't need them any more"

"Fine it's a deal, hear catch" said Jaden throwing a duel disk to the monster.

"Thank you now, how do I start this thing?"

"There's a switch under it," said Jaden.

"Jaden please don't" said Syrius

"Don't worry Syrius knowing Jaden he never backs down form a challenge and he never louses. Well almost never" said Zane

"Get you game on" said Jaden

"What dose that mean?"

"It's a catch phrase you no like slang"

"Who's Slang?"

"Lets just duel"

"Sounds good"

"I'll go first and I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode and since he's alone, I get to draw two new cards. What do you know, I drew bubble blaster and I will equip it to Bubbleman and he gains 800 Attack points. Then I will set two cards face down and take a brake"

"My turn I play the field spell Shadow World now all shadow attribute monsters gain 500 points. Now I summon lost sole of a forbidden damnation with an attack of 1700 and then the increase of 500 making it 2200. Now attack and pop his bubbleman with scheme of the dead"

"I sacrifice my bubble blaster to reduce the damage to 0"

"Wrong when my Lost Sole has an effect when he battles a monster that is equipped with a spell it is a destroyed on the dot then you take points equal to the attack that your Bubbleman lost so you louse 800 pulse battle damage so that's 1300 points."

"That's not good," said Jaden.

"I'll set a facedown and let you go"

"I draw and I play polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Sparkman to bring out a new hero called Elemental Hero Static Wingman (Attack 2400) and he has one sweet effect when he is summoned to the field he gets to destroy one monster who's defense points are equal or less the his attack and since your monster has only 500 defense your Lost sole is sent packing. And don't forget he still hasn't attacked you yet."

"Now attack with Feather Storm Thunder."

Score:  
Jaden 2700

Figure 1500

"One lucky move that's all because all I need is this monster I summon Eye Spy in attack mode Attack 500 increased to 1000 now attack his so called Hero"

"But why his monster will be destroyed" asked Syrius

"Not quite when Eye Spy attacks a warrior type monster the monster is removed from play and I take 0 damage. And I play a face down"

"That's not good almost all my monsters are warriors," said Jaden

"My turn, I play pot of greed witch allows my to pick up 2 new cards. Now I play fusion recovery so I'll take back Bubbleman and Polymerization. Now I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero WiledHart with Elemental Hero Necroshade to form Elemental Hero Negroidshaman and his effect destroys one of your monsters and replaces it with the lost sole from your graveyard. Now I play Heated Hart Giving my shaman 500 points now attack his lost sole. As fore you lost sole's effect it only works if the monster is weaker. The I throw a face down and call it a turn"

"My turn. Since my Eye Spy was sent to the graveyard I get to draw one card. Now I play my shadow fiend Ice blade. But he won't be staying long now, I play my face down army of darkness spell and now I remove Lost Sole, Eye Spy, and Shadow Fiend so I can call out my ultimate shadow monster only known as Shadow Knight of the abyss."

"Ok, not friendly, but it only has Zero attack."

"I know but when I have Shadow World he gains 3000 attack points"

"That's not good"

"Now attack Blade of the abyss. I set one card face down"

Score

Jaden 1900

Figure 1600

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstsinatricks and now I play fusion sage so I get a Polymerization from my deck it may be my last Polymerization but I'm making the best of it and fuse Burstsinatricks with Clayman to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defiance and throw 2 face downs. I guess I'll call it a turn"

"What a waste I play the card Flash Draw Pane now we discard all cards in our hand and then draw 6 cards then you louse your monster and half of that monsters attack is taken from your life points. Don't worry it won't hurt me"

Jaden yelled in pane, as his life points became 900. "Now I attack"

"Jaden" yelled Syrius.

"Chill Syrius, Jaden has some thing planed," said Alexis

"But how he going to get out of this one" said Chazz

"I activate the card called Neo-spacechion sacrifice. Now for each Neo-spacechion I discard 500 points are taken from your attack."

"Curie you human, I end"

"Now I draw go Pot of Greed since Necroshade is in my graveyard I can summon an Elemental Hero with out a sacrifice. So I summon Elemental Hero Neos now I play Graceful Charity and draw 3 cards and discard 2 now I play Disgraceful Charity any cards that get discarded this turn we get back. Now I play The Worrier Returning Alive now I bring back Clayman and out fit him with Clay Wrap. Last I play Miracle Fashion Now I remove Elemental Hero's Avian, Burstsinatricks, Bubbleman and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Electrum. And since clay wrap went to the graveyard I get to destroy one of your spell or trap cards like Shadow world."

"Big mistake if shadow world is destroyed and Shadow Knight is on the field His attack becomes 6000."

"It docent matter now I use contact fusion to Merge Electrum with Neos to summon the ultimate Elemental Hero, Elemental Hero Electrum Neos Attack 3100. And his effect is his attack increases by the number stars of your monster times his own when, making it…"

"24800! No this was suppose to be my victory"

"Too bad Mr. Tall Dark and Scary. Now Neos attack shadow knight with Cosmic Elemental Blast."

"NOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I lost but how"

"If you want to find out just check the rule book on the page "marked how I louse?"

The Figure's life points are now 0000. He started to scream in pane as a shadow smoke shot out of his mouth and went into the sky forming a circle. As a voice shot out of the sky and said "You humans in 20 days the world will be destroyed"

"But how we defeated your shadow"

"Defected yes. Down but not out you will find out what I mean soon enough so bye for now" the voice fated away. "Hay look the cards that were stolen," said Hasslebarry "but what did that voice mean"

"Now what are you doing hear Zane?" asked Jaden

"I'm hear because Shepard wanted me to come back and teach for a few days," said Zane

"Ok, good enough for me" said Syrius.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Late that night…

"What a day" said Jaden squeezing his hands together witch made a fart sound.

"Jaden" said Syrius "that sound is getting annoying and you're doing wrong" he said putting his hand in his armpit. The sound was so lowed It woke up Chazz in the next room. "What are you guys doing? What are you three years old? This is how a man dose it" he opened the door and put both his hands in both of his armpits. The sound shook threw the forest and the Ra dorm lit up Hasslebarry and Bastion ran out (Hasslebarry was spending the night). "You guys are nuts, this is how you do it" they let out a huge belch witch the obelisk blue dorm lit up "Stop that noise" yelled Alexis, "You lessen to her' yelled Atticus "This is how a man dose it." Atticus let out a large belch witch shook the dorm" witch woke up Sartoreius (he's still a student). "Kids you should know that a professional should do this" He took out a 13 tape recorders turned up the valium to max on all of them belched into the first one then kept recording them until it was as low as it could be. Then he held it out the window and said "Your in trouble" he turned it on and the sound shook half the island this sound woke up Shepherd. "That's it kids you guys crossed the line Now hear mine" He went to his office and over the lowed speakers he let out a belch that shook the whole island and caused a title wave. Back at the red dorm "Ok I think Shepard won the contact" said Jaden. "Jaden! You may want to think about what the shadow said, "The earth will end in 20 days" said Syrius

"I am thinking about that, but we have saved the world before we can do it again"

"Your right Jaden, I guess I'm over reacting now lets get some shut eye we need to return the cards in the morning.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

With 20 days are coming fast we better hope that Jaden finds away to stop it. And what dose that mean "20 days the world will end" if you know your cards you might guess right.


	5. Schooling the Teacher

Chapter 4. Schooling the Teacher

Were Back

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning after the flatulent contest Jaden, Syrius and Hasslebarry went to return the stolen cards to Shepherd.

"Why have you come to see me?" asked Shepherd

"We are hear to return the stolen cards," said Hasslebarry

"So you're admitting that you stole them?"

"No, we managed to recover the cards from the guy that stole them"

"How?"

"He just gave them to us"

"How strange"

"I beat him in a duel then he turned into black smoke and then a voice said that the world will end in 20 days" said Jaden

"I don't know if that is true but be on the look out for any thing strange."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that night after dinner Syrius went for a little walk in the woods because he got a note telling him to be there at 8:00.

"OK, Hasslebarry come on out" called Syrius.

Nothing made a sound and until there was a movement in the bushes. Was it Hasslebarry? No it was a phantasm marrow token. "Nice monster" whimpered Syrius "You look like one of those monsters Jaden dealt with when he took on the sacred breast. Sacred Beast!" He yelled as he ran off. The monster chased after him. Syrius Yelled for help. Jaden hired it and ran to him. "Syrius what's wrong?" "Monster back there" "What" all of a sudden Jaden's Deck began to glow and out popped Elemental Hero Nercoshade.

"Nercoshade?" said Jaden

"Yes Jaden but I have come for a reason me and the rest of the Elemental Hero's since a new evil has arrived and I since one of them is hear.

"Well dose it have any thing to do with the Shadow Monster we met?" asked Jaden

"Quite so" said Nercoshade "and it also has to do with that monster your friend met not too long ago. We have 19 days to get ready."

"Why 19 days"

"Because you know that ring of fire balls in the ski, it started with 20 and each day one fire ball will come down."

"You mean like the Final Countdown spell card"

"Exactly"

"But one question, where did the first fire ball go?"

"Don't know"

Over at the Slifer Dorm…

The fireball was going strait for the outhouse and made an explosion. Chazz went to investigate. Hasslebarry walked out of the clearing smoke. "Hasslebarry how were you able to survive that blast? You were directly in the blast."

"Well Chazz, it was something I learned from my farther in the army: If there's a large explosion and your in the bathroom, you do this, finish your business and take a dive"

"Get…Away…From Me!" said Chazz

"Yeah boss, you tell him," said the Ojama Yellow

"Beet it lemon stain"

Back in the forest…

"Well I guess we will never know where the fireball went," said Syrius scratching his head.

"By the way Jaden, that monster that you friend ran into was a phantasm marrow beast," said Necroshade

"Phantasm marrow?" said Jaden wondering "That is one the monsters that was in my duel agents the Sacred Beast."

"That is correct Jaden," said Necroshade shaking his head "Now Jaden I must go but expect Neos to speak with you tomorrow"

"Got it, Necroshade," said Jaden

"Say Jaden" asked Syrius "Who are you talking too"

"I'll tell you later," said Jaden "But right now I think I smell burnt out-house. Buy the way Si, what were you doing out hear?"

"I received this note," said Syrius handing the note to Jaden"

"Lets see it says: _Syrius meet me out in the forest at 8:00, there is a few things that I need you for. P.S. Come alone" What could this mean? What time is it?"_

"Its 8:06"

"Let me hang on to this, Ok"

"Ok"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was the vary next day; there was a meeting in one of the classrooms. Shepard had to make an announcement. "Now everyone knows that Professor Banner is gone, so I hired someone to replace him." Said Shepard "Now everyone I would like you to meet Professor Victor Leen. Now play nicely, I have a meeting to go to"

"He looks like Mr. Clean," Jaden whispered to Syrius and Hasslebarry

"Who said that!" yelled Victor "I bet it was you! You in the red jacket with the brown hair, step up hear."

"Yes sir" said Jaden

"What's your name?"

"Jaden Yuki"

"You think I look funny do you. Just because I'm bald. Well your hair looks like a brown mushroom!" He yelled "Now go back to your seat, so I can get class started"

"I could't look striate at you," said Jaden as he walked back to his seat"

"And why is that!" yelled Victor

"I was blinded by an incredible shine," said Jaden. The whole class started to laugh.

"Well if it's going to be like that…"said Victor "…Well, You're so ugly the mirror breaks when you look into it" The class booed him

"But the mirror was on you. Oh I'm sorry it was your head." Said Jaden. "OH, that was a diss" said Chazz

"You must have forgot your brain … back at the dollar store!" yelled Victor

"Maybe, but that's the same place you forgot your Rogaine" said Jaden. Alexis looked at Jaden and smiled. _That's why I love you Jaden your since of hu__mer._ She thought

"That's it young man, see me after class for detention!" yelled Victor

1 hour later the bell rung. Alexis waited buy the door for Jaden. "Jaden, that was brave of you sticking up to Professor Leen today" she said "I was wondering could I stay with you for your detention?" "Sorry Lex" said Jaden "He just wants me"

"Jaden, your detention starts now," said Victor

"I'm coming," said Jaden, who was heading for his seat, when Victor stopped him.

"Come down hear Jaden," he said. "Lessen, I needed you to stay after for two reasons, you know the first one, and the seconded one is this, so catch." He threw Jaden a duel disk" "A duel?" "Yes Jaden, a duel." "Why?" "Its your detention. And because you're in red I'll cream you in a duel."

"You got your self a duel," said Jaden "So get your game on"

'Don't tell me what to do." Said Victor "I will start by summoning Jinzo #7 in attack mode and next I'll play polymerization to fuse Spirit Reaper with Nightmare Horse to form Reaper on the Nightmare. Then I'll set two cards face down and end my turn"

"Good, my turn. I play Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode. Then I'll equip him with the spell card, Spark Blaster. Now I know about your Reaper's effect, and usually spark blaster is used for a defense, but in this case I'm using it for offense because when Reaper on the Nightmare is targeted by a effect he is destroyed on the dot." Said Jaden pointing out the facts. "Now Sparkman use blaster and destroy his Reaper" Sparkman held up the blaster and fired. Reaper on the Nightmare was destroyed.

"Is that the best you can do?" said Victor ""Lets see what else you got"

"Ok, if you insist." said Jaden "Sparkman attack Jinzo #7"

"I play my face down, Gravity Bind." Said Victor "Didn't expect that did you?"

"Fine, I'll set one card face down and end my turn"

"I'll go now, I sacrifice Jinzo #7 to summon Ryu Kokie" said Victor with a sinister grin. "You can't attack with that monster!" yelled Jaden "Gravity Bind effects you too" "Jaden, I play my other face down, Royal Decree now all trap cards are useless" Victor said "Now Ryu Kokie attack Sparkman with Blazing Scull attack."

Score:

Victor: 4000

Jaden: 3200

"Then I'll set one card face down and end"

"Well I'm off to a bad start," said Jaden "But I will win, but first, my turn. I play the most popular card in the game, Pot of Greed this lets me draw two cards. If only I had a quarter for every time I heard or said that. Anyway I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode. And because he is out alone, I draw two cards. Next I play my face down, fake hero to summon another monster. So meet Elemental Hero Clayman." "Not bad for a Slifer" said Victor "But try playing something that can stop Ryu Kokie" "Ok, I equip Clayman with the card Clayrap and now I use polymerization to Clayman with Bubbleman to form Elemental Hero Mudballman in defense made. And because Clayrap went to the graveyard I get to destroy one spell or trap card, so good-bye Royal Decree. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Is that the best you can do? First I will play my face down Emergency Previsions so I give up gravity bind to gain 1000 points and now Ryu Kokie can attack Mudballman. And even if Mudballman has a higher defense He is destroyed because of Ryu Kokie's effect."

"Unless I play my face down Diffusion," said Jaden Quickly reacting "Now they split back into Clayman and Bubbleman. Fine I'll attack Clayman and end my turn with a face down"

Score:

Victor 5000

Jaden: 3200

_I need to find a way to bring down that over-grown pile of sculls. Wait I got it_. "I draw, I play Fusion Sage, this lets me get a polymerization from my deck. Now lets play it. I fuse Elementals Heroes Necroshade with Wiledhart to summon Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman. When He is summoned I get to destroy one of your monsters and replace it with a weaker one from your graveyard. So good buy Ryu Kokie and hello Nightmare Horse. Next I equip Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster. Now he gains 800 points. Now Bubbleman attack Nightmare Horse."

"You will have to better then that kid!" yelled Victor

"Ok, Necroid Shaman attack. I summon wrottweiler and end my turn"

Score:

Victor: 2000

Jaden: 3200

"My turn. I'll play my face down Call of the Haunted to bring back Ryu Kokie, but only so I can sackerfice him to summon my favorite and first monster I ever got. Behold My SACRED PHOENIX OF NEPTHTHYS!" Laughed Victor "And I'll play Double attack. So I discard Andro Sphinx so My Phoenix can attack twice. First I'll attack your Shaman. Go Phoenix Blaze. And now to bust your Bubbleman."

"When Bubbleman is attacked with Bubble Blaster equipped to him, it's his blaster that pops, not him" said Jaden

"But still I play the spell actoplasem I give up my Phoenix so half of his attack points come out of your life points. Then I'll will pay 800 points to play premature burial to bring back my Phoenix and end"

Score:

Victor: 1300

Jaden: 2700

"It's my turn and the last turn Victor"

"You dare to call me by my real name!"

"Yes I do," replied Jaden "Now because Necroshade is in the graveyard I can summon a Elemental Hero with out a sackerfice. So meet Elemental Hero Neos."

"So it is true, Neos dose exist," said Victor

"Yes and Now I play Cross Change. By sending a Elemental Hero back to my deck. I can summon a Neo-Spacehen of the same level or lower, so I summon Neo-Spacehen Grand Mole. And now for some contact fusion. When I merge Neos with Grand Mole, I call out Elemental Hero Grand Neos."

"Big deal even if he destroys my Phoenix I'll take only 100 points of damage"

"Wrong teach. Grand Neos gets to send one of your monsters back to your hand"

"What! No!" yelled Victor

"Yes." said Jaden with a smile "Now Grand Neos attack. Open wide, Victor"

Victor blew back-wards. "Jaden, I'm sorry said you hair looked like a brown mushroom. I had you…" He was cut off

"Victor, what is the meaning of this?" it was Sheppard standing in the doorway. "I thought we agreed not to duel the students unless they were being privately tested"

"Sorry, I dosed off during that part," said Victor nervously"

"Jaden, tell me what happened" said Sheppard

"It was his way of detention," said Jaden.

"Detention?" replied the chancellor "Jaden, you may go Victor I must speak with you"

"Thanks for the great match Professor" said Jaden as he ran off. "Say Sheppard, why did you hire this guy?" he whispered "He threatened little Sheppard" he replied holding up a teddy bare.

Jaden ran down the hallway and came to a stop. "Ok Neos, I'm ready" Neos appeared "Good Jaden, remember your duel with the shadow monster" "You mean Victor?"

"Not him, when the shadow monster stole the cards for auction, he preformed a forbidden ritual to summon a deadly fiend named Ragna. It takes 20 days and to summon him"

"Like the Final Countdown card. But why are the other cards needed?"

"One set is for his body and the other is for his power"

"Wow Neos, how do you know this?"

"You need something to do when your 15 cards away from being drawn" said Neos

"Oh, there must be a way to stop the ritual"  
"There's not, and tonight and the rest of the remaining 18 nights a fire ball will fall from the ski. I assume Necroshade told you that"

"Yes," said Jaden grabbing his chin "Well then this is the 3rd night, which gives us 17 days to prepare for Ragna's arrival, so we must be ready."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Prepare for things to get interesting in the next few chapters.


	6. Return to Neospace

Chapter 6

Return to Neo-space 

**A/N: **I have been egger to write this so lets cut to the chase.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"What?" yelled Victor at Shepard, "What do you mean I can't duel students for detention?"

"I mean, you can't duel them unless they're being tested," said Shepard, who was trying to keep his cool.

"Well it was a sort of a test"

"What kind of person are you cue ball, giving students unplanned duel tests!" yelled Crowler.

"Crowler two things," said Shepard "One, stay out of this, and two that hurt"(Remember he is balled too)

"I see you're the only one who is bothered by balled jokes," said Victor

"But from what heard is that you reacted to that diss that Jaden gave you"

"I only reacted so I could get him into detention and test his dueling skills" said Victor. "I'm used to it, though the one about Rogaine was a new one for me"

"Fine Victor, just remember you can't do that," said Shepard "Dismissed"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Over on the other side of the building Jaden was pacing him self-back-in-forth in the hallway, stopping only to look out the window. _I wonder what will we do in 17 days? How will we be able to stop Ragna, if we can't stop the ritual? How will spill this to my friends? I don't want to put them in danger like every other time, like with the shadow riders and the light of destruction._ Jaden remand deep in thought, thinking the same things over-and-over. But the silence was broken by a simple "Hay, Jaden"

"Oh, hay Alexis," said Jaden. "What brings you hear and where is the rest of the group?"

"Their around," said Alexis. "Anyway I was looking for you"

"Why?"

"Well, a few things. First is it true that you dueled Professor Leen?"

"Yes, and if you ask me he is a little rusty on his dueling."

"And one more thing I want to tell you," said Alexis

"What is it?"

"Well you see… if you ever…what I'm trying to say is..."

"What?"

"I um… I hope I can help with this deal about the world ending in 20 days"

"Its 17 days now. I know you want to help but I don't want to get you or anyone else in danger," said Jaden. "I wouldn't want to be alive if someone I care about was hurt by Ragna."

"Ragna?"

"Yes, the ritual that the shadow did was a forbidden ritual used to summon a ancient evil guy named Ragna."

"Is there any way to stop the ritual?"

"Negative"

"Well then, what else do you know?" asked Alexis.

"Well I know that the ritual needs 20 days to complete." Jaden said, as he just figured something out. "The world will end in 20 days, that's the same thing as the…"

"…The final countdown spell card," interrupted Alexis. "Final Countdown, is a card that wins the duel for you in 20 turns and there is no way to stop it once it has been started"

"So that means Ragna is the one who will be the one to win," said Jaden turning his back for a moment. "He must be stopped, but how?"

"Wow Jaden, I have never seen this side of you before"

"Why, do you like it?" he asked. But there was no response. "Hay, Alexis you still there?" he said, as he turned around. Alexis was still there but she was frozen in place. "What the?" he looked around and had knottiest that time had stopped.

"Jaden, Jaden" said familiar voice.

"Ok Necroshade, what do you want?"

"Jaden, you're needed at a meeting in Neo space and I have came to take you there," Necroshade said in a ghostly voice.

"If it's about the ritual count me in"

"Good, now hop on my back I'm taking you there"

Jaden did as he was told to. There was a flash of rainbow light and they were there.

"Wow, that was fast," said Jaden

"Good, now get off," said Necroshade groaning with back pain. "Jaden, lay off the chicken and dumplings" he said, cracking his back.

"Well, this place hasn't change since I was last hear"

"And indeed it hasn't" said a voice, coming from the water. A dolphin head poked out at the top of the water.

"Hay Aquose," said Jaden.

"Jaden, you might want to take five steps to the right" Aquose said pointing up.

Jaden looked up, and saw a fireball coming at him. "Oh crap," he said diving out of the way. The fireball wasn't green, unlike the ones in the final countdown, it was orange. Anyway, once the fireball made contact with the beach, a large beetle shape figure stood there.

"Flick, is that you?" asked Jaden

"Yes Jaden, its me" said Flick, "Sorry Aquose, didn't mean to drop bye like that. No pun intended."

"Its ok, now because the rest of Neo-spachens and Neos are waiting for us in the jungle" said Aquose, back flipping out of the water.

"Well then lets go," said Jaden.

The four of them walked from the beach, threw the forest, to a large clearing where the other Neo-spachens were waiting. Grand Mole was sitting on a rock, Dark Panther was lying under a tree, Glow Moss was attached to the tree, and Air Hummingbird was perched up in the tree. "Well so much for the welcome party," said Jaden "Where is Neos?"

"Right hear Jaden" Neos said, landing in the clearing. "Everyone gather around, Necroshade you better lessen too, But because you're a dark type…"

"Hay, he is a dark type and your not complaining," said Necroshade, pointing at Dark Panther, who hacking up a hairball. The hairball turned into a mini panther and scampered off.

"Ok Necroshade, I see your point," said Neos "Now lets get down to business. We all know why we are hear, the forbidden Final Countdown ritual has been activated, we all know there is know way to stop it once it has started"

"It's almost like the Final Countdown spell card, Once activated the only way to stop it is to win the duel before 20 turns end" said Jaden

"Correct, but this is not a duel" said Neos. "But we all know what this ritual brings out. Ragna"

"Ragna?" asked Flick "I thought we sealed him away in that icosagram (20 point star) 200 years ago"

"True, but what we didn't know is the fact someone or something would find away to reverse the ritual," said Aquose, looking at Necroshade.

"What are you all looking at me for?" said Necroshade, backing off. "If I were to guess the thing that did the ritual, I would say it was that shadow that Jaden dueled," he explained

"Necroshade, we might need your help. Because you're the only one that we know that travels by shadows, we figured that you could snoop around and find some clues about what might happen during the time before the ritual is activated," said Hummingbird.

"Because we need to know what is going to happen during the days to come," said Glow Moss.

"Exactly, so snoop" said Grand Mole.

"Ok, I get the point!" yelled Necroshade.

"Good," said Neos. "Now for what we do when Ragna is summoned."

"Well we know he can't be destroyed," said Dark Panther.

"Well, that maybe true, but if he is hit by the 6 elements he just may be destroyed," said Neos.

"Well we contain the 6 elements, maybe we could do this," said Flick

"No can do," said Neos. "The 6 elements must come from 6 different high levels monsters, Jaden that's where you come in"

"What do I need to do?"

"You and your friends will provide the power needed"

"I'll see what I can do, but what if this plan fails?"

"Then we switch to plan S"

"Wait Neos, you don't mean…" yelled Aquose, but was interrupted

"The Star of Neos," said Neos. "It's the strongest power of Neo space"

"But it requires a human with a strong enough spirit to use it" Flick, pointed out. "Its too dangerous. Surly you don't mean Jaden"

"That's who I had in mind" said Neos "So Jaden you up for it?"

"Of coerce, I mean I will have to talk to my friends about this. And I don't plan on dieing, so my response is, yes I will do it," said Jaden

"Good, meeting adjourned," said Neos.

At that moment Jaden passed out. When he awoke he was lying in a soft bed, it felt more comfortable then the Ra dorm beds. He looked around the room, and then he realized he was in the Obelisk blue dorm guest room. "I see your up," said a friendly voice.

"Oh, hay Alexis," said Jaden, rubbing his head. "How long was I out for?"

"Almost a week, 5 days at least, and is almost 8:00"

"Wait that means we only have 12 days before the countdown ends, and Ragna arrives," said Jaden, setting up "I guess time in neo space is a lot faster"

"Well, happened we were talking then you just passed out"

"Well from what I remember is that time had stopped. Then I was transported to neo space, and then I was in a meeting with Neos and the Neo-spachens about how Ragna can be taken down"

"What did they say?" Alexis asked as she sat down

"They said Ragna might be destroyed if he is hit from a attack by all 6 elements," Jaden explained "And each of the elements must come from a different monster with a different owner. That's where you and the rest of the team come in. So are you up for it?"

"Jaden, we have faced the Shadow riders and the Society of Light together, of course I will help" She said as she bent over and hugged him. Then she kissed him on the check. "Lets get you back to your dorm" she took his hand as they walked back to the red dorm.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**A/N: **I will try to get the next chapter up and running a quick as possible. Because the next chapter is all about _Survival._


End file.
